My life in Team Prime
by CyberKia
Summary: One - shot about Smokescreen life in Team Prime. A little OPxRC in the end. The characters of the story don't belong to me.


_**I realized that in the end I adore Smokescreen. So I decided to write a short story about his vision of Team Prime. A little OPxRC towards the end.**_  
_**A special thanks to PrimeEmily135 who gave me permission to use a small part of her story "Never Expected". I hope you like it! Enjoy**_

* * *

It had been only a few weeks after his arrival on that strange, but at the same time, wonderful planet. But the young Autobot seemed to be over already comfortable with his new lifestyle. The time of the first days had passed fast for Smokescreen.

The inhabitants of the Earth were really interesting.

The young human with glasses, Raf, was really a nice guy: quiet, as his guardian, but with great inner strength and intelligence that is much closer to Ratchet one.

Miko, the girl, was really an original little chap and had a great affection for Bulkhead. Smokescreen couldn't help but smile every time he saw those two together.

At first the new recruit was wary about Special Agent Fowler. But the young Autobot understood soon that the human was also a trusted and valuable ally.

Nurse Darby, like all mothers, was apprehensive ... and Smokescreen loved the thing: she reminded him of his creator ... oh, how he missed those happy days on Cybertron.

And Jack? Well, for Smokescreen, he was the best. He was his leadership in the early days on the new planet. He had shown him the outpost Omega One, he had tried him with a proper alt form, he had taught him the basic rules to be a perfect robot in disguise ... the young man held a special place in the new Autobot's spark.

Aside from the start with a bang, Smokescreen immediately felt part of Team Prime, though not in an official way. But he didn't care about the official or formalities, the thing that really interested the young warrior was to be able to give a valuable contribution to the war against the Decepticons. And what better occasion than to learn and collaborate with the legendary Optimus Prime. Smokescreen hadn't had the opportunity to meet personally the leader of the Autobots on Cybertron. But he had the good fortune to serve as a bodyguard of the great Alpha Trion, chief archivist of the Hall of Records and former master of Orion Pax.

It was the chief archivist of Iacon who lead the young Orion to greatness.

It was to follow the former archivist's footsteps that the young Autobot had decided to enlist in the Elite Guard some time ago.

Prime aside, the rest of the Autobots were really ... cool.

Bumblebee had unimaginable strength ... and was a great warrior. Smokescreen had always wanted a brother and the young scout seemed a worthy candidate for the role.

Ratchet, the doctor, even if grumpy, was a genius in science and Smokescreen had great respect for him ... apart when he got in the back of the head one of the tools.

The beginnings with Bulkhead were not the best. The big green Autobot was convinced that the new recruit had taken his place in the team Prime and that had strongly undermined the first reports between the two bots.

But fortunately, with time, things were much improved. Bulkhead had become a great friend Smoke could count on.

And then of course there was Arcee. Smokescreen was captivated by her beauty The only femme Autobot present in the Team had an athletic body and a strong and determined character: it was no wonder that she was Optimus' second in command. Without taking anything away from the others, but Arcee was a really tough girl, from many points of view.

Smokescreen's dream to be able to build any kind of idyllic relationship with Arcee was shattered within a few minutes. The way in which the femme treated him and spoke to him gave him to understand that she did not have any kind of sympathy for him, just no!

The only times Arcee turned to Smokescreen was to remind him how much he was childish or inappropriate or ... a whole series of negative adjectives.

Despite this, the newest member of Team didn't give up his goal: to attract the attention of the femme. He did everything to get noticed, but nothing seemed to be just enough to intrigue Arcee.

Smokescreen came to believe that Arcee had no "that thype" interest for anyone ... or for any of the Autobots on Earth ... maybe she was too busy fighting this war to enjoy the luxury of a loving relationship.

But after the fact to which the young Autobot had saw, he was convinced that perhaps the Autobot femme had a soft spot for someone …

_**Flashback... **(AN: With the permission of PrimeEmily15, I use a part of her story "Never expected" as a flashback. Thanks Emily, this a way to show how much I love your stories!).**_

_Heading down the hall to his quarters, he paused just outside Arcee's room as he heard something strange...like a muffled moan._

_"Goodness Optimus, did you have to be so big?" Arcee's voice was clear, but almost strained._

_"I'm sorry Arcee. I am just glad you-ah...-were willing to do this for me." Optimus's deep voice replied, along with a static filled groan._

_The femme within the room laughed quietly. "I wasn't about to turn away a mech in need, especially not you..."**_

From that evening, the young Autobot, began to carefully observe the behavior of Arcee towards their leader ... but in reality nothing was leaked about her love interest in Optimus. The femme behaved as a normal second in command.

Over time Smokescreen became convinced he was wrong and he didn't even notice the little smiles that the two exchanged or of the times, as she passed him, Arcee occasionally brushed the hand or arm of the big red and blue Autobot ... Smoke was convinced that everything was just in his head.

Until the day in which the Decepticons spotted the location of the outpost Omega One.

When Optimus gave the order to evacuate, in the eyes of the Autobot femme saw terror and despair.

He saw her approach their leader and say something in a very low voice. He couldn't understand what he was saying and he couldn't understand what Optimus replied. But he saw her eyes become shiny.

Optimus put a hand on her shoulder. She took a few steps, she made as if to leave. Then she changed her mind and threw herself into the arms of their leader.

He hugged her a very few moments. The femme went away and trasformerd so fast that no one could sense her true expression. Smokescreen could have sworn he saw tears running down her cheeks.

When he crossed the the vortex of the ground bridge, all seemed very wrong ... Optimus couldn't be left alone to face the Decepticonstroops. The others had the task of protecting their human charges, Ratchet had to survive, he was the only doctor and scientist. Smoke had the task to stay at the side of his leader.

So he activated the phase shifter and crossed the ground bridge in the opposite direction.

He was struck by the devastation of the base: how could Optimus have survived?

He began to search through the rubble for any sign of the Autobot leader.

Just as he was about to lose all hope, he saw the hand of Optimus peeping from under a pile of stones and pieces of metal.

He activated again the phase shifter and brought the Autobot leader in an underground cavern, safe, out of enemies' sight. He retrieved the Forge Solus Prime, he found himself faced with a difficult choice, Optimus' words echoed in his processors like a broken record, the Matrix of the Leadership called him to himself ... he could be the new Prime …

But then he remembered Arcee's tears ... and he made his decision.

He dragged the big hammer close to Optimus and put him in the hand of the dying Prime ... then he was blinded by a great light ...

When the light faded, Smokescreen found himself facing a whole new, bigger, more powerful Optimus...

"I'm sure Arcee will appreciate ..." murmured the young Autobot.

Prime merely raised an eyebrow, he had a mission to accomplish. He took flight and headed Darkmount.

**That evening at the new Autobot base ...**

After the speech of Fowler, Smokescreen was pulled aside by Ratchet. While talking to the doctor, the young Autobot felt someone stroking his arm.

He turned and found himself facing Arcee. She looked like an angel, a smile on her face and tears in the eyes, full of emotion.

"I just wanted to say thank you ..." when the young Autobot assumed an air of questioning, the femme continued, " You have brought Optimus home... to me" and without another word, she brought his face close to hers and pressed her lips against his.

Smokescreen's internal temperature stood up of a few degrees, his face turned a deep red and after a few moments everybody and everybot in the hangar heard a big thud.

Arcee remained standing, hands on hips, watching the young Autobot fell to the ground. Then she turned to Optimus and said "See sweetspark ... he had the same reaction that you've had the first time I kissed you!" and without another word, she took Prime's hand and, together, they headed toward the quarters, leaving the rest of the Team and humans without words.

Only the good doctor commented "I hope that this time my quarter is far from Optimus' one ... or at least the walls of the base were sound-proof ... ".

* * *

**_I know, it's nothing special... but I hope you'll leave reviews anyway! Thanks!_**


End file.
